


Sometimes You've Gotta Add Heat

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“S’boring part, yeah? But, you know, you gotta… put it all together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You've Gotta Add Heat

“Alright, so, it’s like this,” Sera said, lugging bags of dry goods over to an available surface in Skyhold’s kitchen. The cooks watched her all the while, but were hesitant to interfere. Dagna, on the other hand, was transfixed. She stood just to Sera’s side, watching the elf’s hands as much as she watched as Sera combined the ingredients.

“Sooo… a lot of flour… flower… flour…” she muttered to herself, using a measure to heap two scoops of the white stuff into a bowl. “And then a little o’ this… n’ that…” she added other dry goods, and then Sera squinted her eyes as she picked up a pinch of salt and tossed it into the bowl as though the contents might explode in her face. “S’boring part, yeah? But, you know, you gotta… put it all together.”

Dagna nodded. “Just like crafting,” she said, as Sera instructed her to combine the wet ingredients, and she stirred them vigorously. 

“Like a lotta things, though, right? Gotta put it all together before it’s anything,” Sera added, watching Dagna carefully as the dwarven women poured the wet ingredients onto the dry.

“And sometimes you’re gotta apply heat,” Dagna said with a knowing little smile.

Sera stuttered. “I… Heat, yeah,” she giggled, gripping the little sack of dried grapes. “A- alright, so, you add those, and I’ll stir,” she said, wanting to change the subject and not wanting to change it at all. 

Dagna stirred, the mixture growing thicker as Sera added the oats. “This is quite a workout,” she grunted, as the grains began to absorb much of the liquid in the bowl.

“Here, yeah? Lemme help,” Sera offered, and after a moment’s hesitation, boldly wrapped her hand around Dagna’s. The dwarf made no moves to reject her, so Sera applied her own force to the spoon and stirred -

Or tried to, but with the added effort, the spoon flung out of the bowl, throwing bits of raisins and batter all over the two women. At first, Sera froze.

“Oh, no! I - I’m sorry, I -”

And then Dagna burst out in a belly laugh.

“Oh, it’s all in your hair, Sera!”

“My hair?” she reached up and touched her crooked bangs, and came away with a small splat of wet oats. “Ah, could be worse, yeah? But look at your widdle nose!” she flung the oats from her fingers and reached out to wipe at Dagna’s face. Then she let her fingers rest on the dwarf’s cheek. Dagna didn’t pull away.

Sera smiled broadly, her lips as crooked as her bangs.

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was baking.


End file.
